The present invention relates to disposable undergarments and more specifically, to methods and apparatuses for cutting and forming disposable undergarments.
Most disposable undergarments or diapers are currently formed having some areas of elasticity. The waist area, leg holes, and sides of a disposable garment preferably have some elastic qualities. The areas of elasticity, known as “fit gather” areas, provide for a snug fit on the wearer, such as a child.
It is advantageous for certain areas of the undergarment to be free of elastic material. For instance, it is not desirous to have the front and rear sections of the diaper contain elastic material. Such elastic material may be uncomfortable for the wearer, as it may cause the undergarment to unnecessarily bunch and be constricting to the wearer. Furthermore, undergarments, especially children's diapers, are also more commonly being designed with pictures or patterns on the front and/or rear of the diaper. Forming diapers without elastic material in these areas, or removal of the elastic material from these areas, prevents the pictures or patterns from being distorted, as the fit gather has the tendency to bunch up if elastic is present in those areas.
However, when the elastic material is removed from the diaper, it may cause unwanted elongation or stretching of the diaper, as the remaining elastic material may cause the other layers of material to be pulled apart at the area where the elastic material was removed. Such pulling and tension forces may weaken the diaper and may even cause the diaper to rip or tear.
Umebayashi, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,815, addressed the above problem by cutting the elastic in the desired areas and placing a reinforcement sheet in those areas. The reinforcement sheet preferably has a design located on the sheet. However, if a design is not wanted, an extra piece of material is required to complete the process. Consequently the costs and materials of the diaper are unnecessarily increased.